For most small and medium enterprises, the primary focus is running business smoothly rather than managing complex IT infrastructure. Therefore, a solution shall be developed and provided to the small and medium enterprises to combine modular components of their IT infrastructure, thereby supplying a simple and feasible module integration method and providing various specific combinations of services. However, in many cases, system integration is a headache work. Even some seemingly simple hardware and software bundle still creates a lot of hassles. Current integrated solution often provides a hardware platform and a set of specific pre-installed software stack on it. In other words, what is provided is usually a special purpose appliance that lacks flexibility and future extendibility. It is difficult to install additional software into the system to meet the additional requirements. Installing and integrating the additional software applications will encounter complexity and greatly increase the cost. Furthermore, managing these software applications is often complicated. Therefore, the total cost of ownership (TCO) is high.